Bottle of Aphrodisiac
by Lieya EL
Summary: [Sekedar PEMBERITAHUAN][TRANSFIC] Sehun bersumpah ia menyesal telah meminum botol sialan yang diberikan Jongin untuknya. Botol yang akan membumbui kehidupan seksnya. Sampai saatnya ia tak bisa lagi menahan gejolak hormon kelelakiannya yang menggebu dan melampiaskannya pada sosok lelaki tak berdosa yang memiliki aroma Vanili ditubuhnya.../HUNHAN/YAOI/MPREG/NC /RATE-M(ESUM)/ DLDR/C&C
1. PROLOG

**Deskripsi**

 **Sehun** adalah seorang mahasiswa luar biasa yang memiliki tujuan meraih penghargaan untuk mengejar gelarnya di perguruan tinggi. Dia berada di tahun ketiga ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang pria bernama Kim Jongin yang menyerahkan sebuah botol sambil mengatakan jika itu akan membumbui kehidupan seksnya. Tapi segalanya berubah ketika Sehun membuka botol itu dan ia bersumpah menyesali segalanya.

 **Foreword**

 _Kesalahan yang menyakitkan terjadi pada mereka._

 _Hal ini tidak dapat diubah, dilupakan, di edit ataupun dihapus._

 _Itu hanya dapat di terima._

 _..._

 _Aku selalu berpura-pura menjadi kuat bahkan jika aku jatuh ke bawah._

 _Meskipun semua terasa sakit aku masih bisa tersenyum._

 _Tapi jauh didalam aku merasa terjebak dalam kesakitan yang terdalam._

* * *

 **Bottle of Aphrodisiac**

 _Story by_ _ **redbetelgeuse**_

 _ **YAOI MPREG!**_

 _Original story Link_

 _http:-/-www.-_ _asianfanfics.-com-/story/view/880303/bottle-of-aphrodisiac-angst-mpreg-hunhan (delete - )  
_

 _Translate by_ _ **Lieya EL**_

* * *

" _Whoa dude_! Kau terlihat sangat stres", Ucap Jongin karena ia melihat wajah Sehun yang masih tampak mengantuk. Dia tertidur dan benar-benar melupakan segala sesuatu yang akan ia lakukan. Dia mengusap mata mengantuk dan Jongin mengambil tempat disampingnya membawa sebuah tas yang berisi botol, seperti apa yang Sehun perhatikan.

"Apa itu?" Sehun bertanya.

"Oh! Ini sempurna!" Jongin menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam tas dan menyerahkan sebuah botol "Ini, untuk menghilangkan stres yang kau rasakan dan untuk membumbui-"

Jongin tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Sehun mengira jika itu semacam botol minuman energi, dia langsung meraihnya dari tangan Jongin dan segera meminumnya habis. Dia mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Jongin karena datang di waktu yang tepat dan ini adalah persis seperti apa yang dia butuhkan sekarang. Tetapi Sehun sedikit penasaran pada wajah setengah-terkejut Jongin yang terlihat seperti dia tidak pada aura kepercaya diriannya.

"-kehidupan seksmu" Jongin mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya tetapi dalam suasana terkejut saat Sehun tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Jongin? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun mencoba bertanya kepadanya. Jongin mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum mengucapkan kata 'Oh my gosh' keras dan Sehun benar-benar menatap bingung kearahnya.

" _Oh my gash_ , Sehun! A-apakah kau meminum semuanya sampai habis?" Jongin bertanya dengan wajah geli. Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Shit! Ini luar biasa!" dan dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"T-tunggu, kenapa kau tertawa? Bukankah itu semacam minuman energi?" Dia bertanya polos. Jongin hanya tersenyum menggelengkan kepalanya yang membuat Sehun melebarkan matanya.

"Temanku yang tersayang, botol yang baru saja kau minum itu bukan minuman energi seperti yang kau pikirkan melainkan sebuah botol _aphrodisia_ c."

"Botol a-apa?!"

"Botol _aphrodisiac,_ sebuah minuman peningkat libido", Jongin menjawab dengan bangga sambil memberikan Sehun seringai jahatnya.

Sehun menelan ludah dan membaca deskripsi botol yang kini masih dipegangnya dan dia ingin menampar seseorang sekarang karena Jongin tidak tepat untuk bermain-main dengannya.

" _What the fuck."_

" _What the actual fuck!_ Dan semoga beruntung dengan efeknya, _dude!_ Aku senang kau mengambilnya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Sekarang bumbui kehidupan seksmu" kata Jongin dan memberikan Sehun kedipan sebelah mata sebelum berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Fuck you!", hanya satu kata yang bisa Sehun ucapkan ketika ia merosot kembali di sofa lalu melemparkan botol kosong ke sembarang arah.

* * *

Dia berpikir itu lebih tetapi ketika Sehun melebarkan kakinya dan sedikit mengangkatnya, Luhan mulai gugup. Dia tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan jujur sebenarnya, dia tidak siap dan dia belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah memiliki pengalaman seks. Dia masih perawan sialan yang melampaui sepengetahuan Sehun.

Dengan tangan yang dilemparkan diatas kepalanya ia meraih bantal lalu menggenggamnya ketika Sehun mulai meluncurkan kemaluannya pada lubang mengkerut Luhan yang ketat. Sehun mengutuk ketika ia menyaksikan betapa ketatnya Luhan. Luhan mengerang sampai mati saat Sehun mengambilnya kasar, tidak ada pelumas dan kondom yang terpasang.

Sehun bergerak perlahan menyebabkan Luhan mengerang. Dia terus bergerak sampai ia pergi lebih dalam tidak menghiraukan jika Luhan berada dalam kesenangan ataupun kesakitan. Dia mendekati Luhan lagi dan menciumnya sambil berbisik "Erangkan namaku, Luhan. Erangkan itu."

Bulir air mata keluar dari mata tertutup Luhan saat Sehun berbisik kepadanya.

 _Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku?_

Mempercepat dorongannya, Sehun ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Luhan berubah setiap kali ia bergerak serta akan mendengarkan teriakan teredam dan erangan yang terdengar baik ditelinga Sehun. Tidak mengetahui jika itu merupakan erangan kesakitan.

Ketika Luhan merasa sesuatu yang panas diantara pahanya, dia tahu jika Sehun telah menemukan pembebasannya.

"Sehuuun", dia mengerang saat ia merasa cum Sehun menetes ke dalam dirinya.

Terengah-engah, Sehun menciumnya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mengambil tempat di sampingnya dan kemudian dia tertidur. Luhan mencoba untuk mendapatkan kekuatannya tetapi setelah bercinta tubuhnya terasa begitu menyakitkan terlebih pada bagian bawah. Dia tidak bisa bergerak dengan cepat karena rasanya seperti membengkak. Tetapi dia menghentikan gerakannya ketika sebuah tangan memegang tubuhnya, menyuruhnya agar bergerak lebih dekat ke tubuh yang terbaring di sampingnya, Sehun.

"Jangan bergerak", ia mendengar dia berbisik di telinganya sebelum berakhir menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah leher Luhan.

Luhan hanya menutup matanya kemudian berharap jika ini hanya salah satu dari mimpi terburuknya.

* * *

 **PROLOG END**

* * *

 **A/N** : The whole idea started when I heard a commercial about a libido enhancer on a certain local radio station. It may sound weird but that's where this tale pops out. Please bear with all the typographical errors as well as the grammar usage. Not really a professional in the field of writing. Sorry for the mistakes.

 **T/N** : Thanks banget buat Carly, udah ngebolehin nranslate in ff nya yang super kece, haha berhubung gue lagi gak terlalu sibuk dalam bulan-bulan ini, dan lagi males mikir buat ngelanjutin ff sendiri/? jadi siap untuk menerjemahkan nih ff hak hak... ni ff chapternya ada 60+ loh, semoga aja pada kuat baca/? Kuat nranslet/? Dan kuat dalam segalanya *KASIHobatkuatSehunatu-atu /? *bhaks... ni ff bakalan omes parah, buat yg di bawah umur ati2 dosa tanggung sendiri/? Jangan lupa baca ff aslinya di aff ya di jamin pasti bakal ketagihan, hak hak...

Btw, sorry kl translate'an gue masih buruk, hiks sebenarnya gue engga pinter bhs inggris, tp karena ff nya keren aku bela-belain TT... but, next chap bakal aku perbaikin lagi biar lebih mudah dipahami.

See you soon~

Last,

 **REVIEW JUSEYO?**

Bakal fast up kl banyak yang berminat~


	2. PENGUMUMAN

**PENGUMUMAN !**

Buat para BOA Lovers~ mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena untuk sementara BOA belum bisa di update dengan kata lain harus err...di-Hiatus-kan.

Sesuai dengan saran-saran dari kalian, aku bakalan ngerevisi bab-bab sebelumnya supaya lebih baik lagi. Maaf kalau translate-an yang kemarin sangat mengecewakan banget, jujur aku emang gak terlalu pandai berbahasa inggris eh malah sok-sokan nerjemahin epep luar (*shy*shy) tapi demi kalian aku bakal berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk memperbaiki terjemahannya yang kurang enak dibaca. Mungkin bab revisinya akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk di post ulang, karena aku juga lagi sibuk banget, kerjaan numpuk sana-sini ehehe...kecuali kalau ada yang berminat buat bantu ngelanjutin BOA nih bisa langsung PM ;)

Spesial thanks for **Odulteui4120** , terimakasih kritik dan sarannya itu sangat berguna buat amatiran kayak saya :"

Terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang udah setia sama BOA selama ini(?)

* * *

 **SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI~**


End file.
